


Overwatch and... Well, Everyone

by goddessofthenewworld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Overwatch Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofthenewworld/pseuds/goddessofthenewworld
Summary: How do the members of Overwatch, Talon and those who are not associated with either, but are all on "the same side", fighting copies of themselves? What is the relationship between each person, with all of their differences? What's happening right now - not in the past? This is the story of Overwatch and all of those who fight with them. This is what is currently going on, as it's going on, full of canon and fanon, and maybe eventually, original characters. Enjoy!





	Overwatch and... Well, Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch fanfiction and I am so excited. I've wanted to write this since last year and now, I finally am. First: I study the lore, but if I mess something up - please tell me! The same goes for spelling or if something is just... Off. I enjoy the idea of each chapter being on the smaller side, having to do with an explanation of the current events or characters interacting. Think of them almost like the comics! Also, I may eventually need to up the rating, but for now, it's Teen and Up. 
> 
> Finally, I love comments and making friends in the fandom!

Life has been interesting since... The incident.

_Lena, called Tracer both professionally and by most of her friends, was heading to her flat for pizza and movie night with Emily, when someone looking just like her blinked right in front of her. Beer bottles and a pizza box landed on the sidewalk. "Shit!" Tracer ran her hands over her own chronal accelerator, panicking. "Aw, no worries, luv... I'm not you you."_  

_"What?"_

_Her lookalike smiled, but the smile was empty of true emotion. Tracer watched her move, blinking away. She quickly reached into her pocket, fumbling with her holo-mobile. "Emily?!" The redhead's figure flickered before the image stabilized. "Lena?" Oh, thank goodness. I'm fine, just... I'm on my way home - do NOT unlock the door. I'll use my key."_

_"Sweety, slow d--"_

_"Em, I'll explain when I get home. I love you."_

_Tracer continued running home, blinking ahead when possible, while contacting a dear friend..._

_"Winston, we have a problem."_

 

That was a while ago and so much had happened since. Instead of Hana Song's face on advertisements, they flashed with the old Overwatch logo. "Has Overwatch turned evil?!" 

There'd be a clip of Winston rampaging down some city street, knocking over everyone - men, women, children.

The next week, rubble as Reinhardt's hammer struck the ground, a large crack forming down the center. 

Some old members weren't seen... For a while. Not until they, themselves, had come back. Some, seemingly, from the dead. 

 

_This was already once Overwatch had been formed again. First Talon, now... This. The threat of Talon had still lingered - did still linger - but one night, Angela Ziegler - known as Mercy, much like Lena as Tracer, heard her doorbell. Startled awake, she tried to focus on the large alarm clock that was made from hard-light constructs. Blue light showed her that the time was 2 AM. She jumped up, grabbed a white silk robe and held the garment closed while running for the door. Something had to be wrong._

_When she opened the door, there stood Amélia Lacroix. No. This wasn't Amélia. She remembered both Winston and Tracer's description of the woman who killed Mondatta. Talon WAS behind this!_

_"What -" Mercy said, her voice a low growl, as to not wake up her neighbors "- are YOU doing here?!"_

_Widowmaker grimaced and Mercy looked down, seeing that she was holding her side, which was steadily gushing blood through her fingers. Mercy blinked. "Come in, come in!"_

_She sighed._

 

That was how a very cautious... Alliance, or at least, tense communication, started with Talon. Widowmaker had been shot - by herself, or at least, the thing that looked just like her. 

No one was safe.

Ana had come back - and not long after, there was her clone.

Next, Sombra... Just Sombra. Overwatch couldn't find much, if anything, about her, much to their annoyance. But, she was on Talon's side. Therefore, she was carefully watched, despite the fact that she rarely stayed in one place for long - or at least, not in sight. Literally. She might have been right by Torbjörn as he worked on keeping his turret firing during a fight, or Hanzo as he focused on restringing his bow during a meeting. 

Orisa joined the team, dedicated to keeping her creator - her mother - her daughter - whatever she considered the small and absolutely brilliant girl who brought her to life, safe.

Then, there was Doomfist. Talon was growing and Overwatch was worried. Everyone was worried. Well, they weren't sure about the two men that had also joined an unsteady alliance with them. Junkrat and Roadhog, they were called. The fact that so many people of different backgrounds... Friends and enemies... Even Omnics... Joined together, was proof that the situation was serious and that they all needed each other. 

 

**That, is where this story starts.**


End file.
